Sacrificios
by MittaM
Summary: Po & Tigresa. Porque eso es lo que están dispuestos a hacer los amigos, por mucho que duela.


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

Realmente no me gusto mucho Kung Fu Panda 2 la primera vez que la vi. Aun cuando es bellísima en arte y narrativa sentí que la segunda mitad se torna muy seria y dramática en comparación con la primera mitad, aun cuando era importante para la trama. Ahora que la he visto nuevamente he aprendido a respetarla pero aun siento que pudo haber sido un poquito más ligera. Esa es solo mi opinión.

Supongo que es un poco irónico que haga un fic basándome en el tono de la mitad que menos me gusta, pero así es como son las cosas. Había una gran cantidad de fuerza emocional por parte de Po y Tigresa en la segunda mitad y decidí inventar con eso.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Sacrificios**

La noche cayo fría y silenciosa sobre el Palacio de Jade. Copos de nieve caían lentamente, radiantes bajo la luz de la luna llena. Desde lo alto podía verse como el Valle de la Paz empezaba a cubrirse por una delicada capa blanca sobre las montañas, techos y calles, dándole una pasible y hermosa uniformidad mientras todos los habitantes se encontraban recogidos en sus casas, disfrutando el sueño que aquel frio traía.

Todos exceptuando al Guerrero Dragón.

Con las piernas cruzadas, Po se encontraba sentado en el centro del jardín del Palacio de Jade, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja. A su alrededor y sobre él la nieve empezaba a apilarse uniformemente. Las tazas de té y los platos de rollos y fideos que sus compañeros les habían traído se encontraban donde mismos los había dejado, intactos y completamente incomibles debido a los cristales de hielo que se habían formado sobre ellos. Su respiración, profunda y pausada, era lo único que lo diferenciaba de una estatua en aquel momento.

Tigresa miraba su espalda desde las puertas del jardín, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro lleno de preocupación. Suspiro pesadamente y negó con la cabeza varias veces. Como había hecho desde la primera noche que lo había encontrado así, se mantuvo en silencio e imperceptible mientras le hacia compañía, incapaz de dejarlo solo cuando los recuerdos lo maltrataban tanto que lo obligaban a pasar horas meditando, con día o noche, sol, lluvia o nieve.

La primera vez que lo encontraron los cinco furiosos sabían lo que lo llevaba a encerrarse de esa forma y acordaron darle su espacio, visitándolo de vez en cuando e intentando animarlo con comida y conversación. Ninguno se lo tomaba a mal, y cuando finalmente encontraba la paz para volver a este mundo todos hacían como si nada hubiese pasado, felices de volver a tenerlo con ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando el sol se ponía y continuaba de esa forma, Tigresa era la única incapaz de dejarlo solo. Gruñía, se enfadaba y se frustraba, pero aun así se mantenía de guardia todo el tiempo que tomase, entrenando desde las sombras o caminando de un lado a otro hasta que por fin se levantase y volviese al templo, algunas veces sin intercambiar palabra.

Eso había sido los primeros días. Ahora que se habían vuelto semanas Tigresa sabía que tenía que actuar, no por ella, sino por él. Se posiciono en cuatro patas y camino sigilosamente sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido sobre la nieve, sus ojos brillantes bajo la luz de la luna. Se posiciono frente a Po y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo intensamente.

Un gruñido instintivo se escapo de su garganta al ver el rostro de su amigo: Nada en el reflejaba paz. Movió la cola frenéticamente y apretó sus rodillas con las manos enfadada, mitad preocupación y mitad impotencia. La imagen que tenia de él en su mente, con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de vida y su cara con una perpetua sonrisa tonta chocaban violentamente con el panda que tenia frente a ella.

Exhalo violentamente y negó con la cabeza una nueva vez. Era injusto y enfermizo como la persona más feliz e inocente que conocía se parecía a ella en ese momento, seria y devota de felicidad. No le importaba que los demás la vieran así, pero era imperdonable que alguien como él pudiese ser descrito de esa forma.

-Po? -Pregunto Tigresa. Una oreja de Po se movió instintivamente al escuchar su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. -Po, necesito que me hables.

Un silencio mas frio que la nieve se formo entre ellos.

-Po, se lo que te está manteniendo despierto y lo respeto; todos lo hacemos. -Continuo Tigresa, haciendo lo posible por mantener la calma -Pero no estás logrando nada con mantearlo dentro de ti.

De nuevo, ninguna respuesta.

-Mírate. Llevas semanas en esto. No comes, no te concentras... No eres tú. Te toma cada vez más tiempo meditar hasta equilibrarte de nuevo.

Un par de movimientos de oreja y ninguna respuesta. Tigresa gruño exasperada.

-Te estás envenenando Po! Tienes que hablar con alguien. Conmigo, con Shifu, con quien sea. Las imágenes de la muerte de tus padres te están envenenando. Mírate! Tienes que sacártelo de adentro!

Po apretó la boca ante ese último comentario. Abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Tigresa suspiro inconscientemente al no reconocer la mirada que tenia frente a ella. Para su sorpresa no fue capaz de articular palabra durante aquel momento. Finalmente Po volvió a cerrar los ojos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso de Tigresa. Sin poder evitarlo se paro repentinamente y jalo a Po por el pelaje del pecho con violencia, apretando el puño de la otra pata. En una fracción de segundo Po abrió los ojos y lanzo las garras instintivamente, sujetando el chaleco de Tigresa. Se levanto con un giro y la arrojo con fuerza a través del jardín. Tigresa giro en el aire y cayó en cuatro patas, con la cola erguida y los colmillos visibles.

-Déjame solo. -Dijo Po finalmente, mirándola con intensidad.

-No. Fue lo único que respondió Tigresa, rodeándolo con cautela al notar su postura tensa.

-Por qué no?

-Porque el Po que conozco nunca quisiera estar solo. No quisiera que este amargado tomase su lugar por tanto tiempo.

Para su sorpresa, Po se rio amargamente.

-El Po que conoces... -Repitió el, negando con la cabeza. Tigresa estaba encolerizada.

-Crees que saber que tus padres fueron asesinados no te hace el Po de antes?! -Grito, avergonzada por haber perdido la calma de esa manera.

Las cejas de Po se bajaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron. -Y crees que me hacen como tú? Por eso me entiendes más que los otros y me cuidas en las noches?

El tiempo pareció detenerse luego de aquel comentario. Las miradas de ambos se dijeron varias cosas en ese preciso momento: Ambos se habían dicho cosas de las que se arrepentían, pero estaban muy iracundos y era muy tarde para las excusas.

Tigresa fue la primera en reaccionar. Mientras saltaba en el aire con las uñas y los dientes expuestos, en su interior pasaron varias cosas. Primero que todo perdono completamente a Po por el comentario y se prometió no guardarle rencor debido a la situación. Segundo, su mente acepto el hecho de que, en las noches que lo acompañaba, efectivamente veía en él la tristeza y la frustración de ella misma cuando recordaba cómo fue abandonada de pequeña, sin conocer a sus padres. El deseo de no ver a nadie más sentir lo que ella sintió, especialmente a Po, era una de las razones que la movía a desvelarse y fue la que la hizo cruzar la línea esta noche. Finalmente estuvo en paz consigo misma ahora que sabia como hacer que Po se descargase, y como debía hacerlo.

Con violencia y Kung Fu.

Cuando sus garras estuvieron a centímetros de su cuerpo, Po se movió con una velocidad que nunca había visto. Esquivo el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo y con tal gracia que la nieve parecía alejarse de su alrededor. Una de sus garras la tomo del cuello y la arrojo fuertemente contra el piso. Aun con la nieve entre su cuerpo y el suelo el impacto fue brutal, y antes de poder percibirlo por completo fue pateada con tal fuerza que salió volando hacia una de las columnas del palacio, evitando la colisión por una fracción de segundo. Sus patas traseras absorbieron el choque, haciéndola saltar por los aires hasta caer nuevamente en el jardín.

Con apenas tiempo de reaccionar Tigresa levanto la pata y detuvo el golpe de Po de lleno, la nieve del piso disparándose por todos lados debido al impacto. En el mismo momento en que un dolor desgarrador se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, después de 20 años sin sentir nada parecido, se permitió una sonrisa al ver el primer vestigio del Po que recordaba en una casi imperceptible mirada de arrepentimiento del panda que tenia frente a ella, quien se había abalanzado inconscientemente mientras luchaba en su interior con el dolor y la frustración que sentía por las visiones y los sueños que lo acosaban.

Rezo internamente para poder aguantar hasta que Po descargara su frustración completamente, ya que con su fuerza y sin su compasión era más que capaz de matarla en ese momento. Era un sacrificio por el que valía la pena arriesgar la vida.

-Vamos muchachos, rápido! -Exclamo Mantis exaltado. Mientras el resto de los Cinco Furiosos corría en dirección al jardín todos esperaban lo peor. La ausencia de Po y Tigresa, junto con los incesantes gruñidos, gritos y golpes que escuchaban hacia que cada paso fuera una agonizante travesía hacia un tenebroso espectáculo, sin saber de qué iban a ser testigos.

Grulla fue el primero en alcanzar la puerta, abriéndola con una patada. Los cuatro saltaron afuera con instintos afilados y posiciones de combate, pero lo que vieron les congelo la sangre.

Las imágenes fugases de Po y Tigresa se disparaban por todos lados, conectando golpe tras golpe a una velocidad impresionante. Los ojos del equipo hacían lo posible por seguir la acción, incapaces de aceptar algo que era obvio con cada choque: Estaban peleando para matarse, y las magulladuras en sus cuerpos y la sangre en la nieve eran pruebas irrefutables de ello.

La primera en reaccionar fue Víbora, quien temblaba aterrorizada. -Que estamos esperando? Hay que separarlos!

Justo en aquel momento Shifu se presento frente a ellos, tan rápido como un destello. Un giro de su bastón los detuvo en seco, y un dedo de advertencia los obligo a poner atención.

-Déjenlos solos. -Dijo el maestro. Si estaba preocupado por la pelea no lo mostraba en lo mas mínimo.

-Pero maestr-

-Tigresa sabe lo que hace! -Interrumpió Shifu, sabiendo al igual que todos lo que debió haber iniciado aquella pelea. Negó con la cabeza y cerró las puertas del jardín, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mirar hacia atrás. -Confíen en ella.

 _Y confíen en que Po sepa cuando detenerse_ , pensó Shifu con un vacio en el corazón, pero no se atrevió a decírselo a sus alumnos.

Cuando finalmente ambos tenían tan poca energía que apenas podían mover las piernas fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado. Ambos estaban moteados por manchas de sangre y donde se habían jalado con tanta fuerza que se habían arranco partes del pelaje podían verse cortadas y moretones. Po respiraba con tanto esfuerzo que parecía que su corazón iba a rendirse en cualquier segundo y las garras delanteras de Tigresa apenas podían elevarse defensivamente, completamente entumecidas por el dolor.

Ambos se encontraban de pie contra el otro a tan solo pocos centímetros de distancia. Jadeaban abatidamente y sus miradas estaban perdiendo enfoque, pero todavía eran capaces de reflejar una ultima emoción: Ambos habían golpeado al otro lo suficiente para soltar sus frustraciones.

El primero en ceder fue Po. Incapaz de seguir en pie colapso sobre sus rodillas pesadamente. Tigresa se apresuro y lo sujeto antes de golpear el suelo, todo su cuerpo estallando en una nueva ola de dolor. Rodeo el cuello de Po y lo sujeto lo más delicado que pudo.

Después de un momento Po hablo, su voz débil y entrecortada. -Como todavía aguantas Tigresa? Eres increíble!

Aun cuando le dolía todo el cuerpo, Tigresa sonrió ante el comentario. -No puedo caer antes de que te levantes de nuevo Po, de lo contrario todo esto habría sido en vano.

Po intento abrazar a Tigresa pero sus brazos parecían no responder. Suspiro pesadamente y dejo caer todo su peso sobre ella. Finalmente se había rendido. -No quiero sentirme de esta forma Tigresa.

-Y nosotros no te queremos ver de esta forma Po. -Le dijo de forma aseguradora. -Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Con un enorme esfuerzo Po se separo de Tigresa y se paro por cuenta propia. Sus rodillas temblaban peligrosamente. -Lamento lo que te dije. Lamento... lamento todo esto.

Tigresa sonrió, sus colmillos rojizos por la sangre. -No te preocupes Guerrero Dragón, fue solo el calor del momento. Te sientes mejor?

-De hecho sí. -Respondió Po con una tonta sonrisa, la misma que Tigresa estuvo esperando toda la noche.

-El Kung Fu lo mejora todo, verdad? -Dijo Tigresa, dejándose hundir en la satisfacción de traerle alegría a Po, algo que nunca pensó capaz. Le palpo una pata cariñosamente. -Que te parece si vuelves a tu cama? Crees que ahora si podrás dormir.

-Tendré que, ya que al parecer la única otra opción es pelear con otro de los Cinco Furiosos, y no creo que pueda.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, sin importar sus rostros deformados por los golpes y sus bocas sangrantes. Po se despidió de Tigresa y camino con pasos lentos y dolorosos hacia el Palacio de Jade. Contempló las marcas que las colisiones de sus cuerpos dejaron en las paredes y columnas y se permitió sorprenderse de lo que era capaz de hacer. De igual forma se prometió nunca levantar su mano contra uno de sus amigos de esa forma nuevamente.

Tigresa espero con las patas cruzadas hasta que Po entrara al palacio. Satisfecha con su trabajo se dejo inundar por el dolor, cayendo sin ninguna resistencia. Sin embargo, antes de que su cuerpo golpease el suelo se sintió sujetada por una fuerza inmovible. Abrió los ojos con un gran esfuerzo y vio al maestro Shifu debajo de ella, sosteniéndola con una mano. Miraba hacia el cielo distraídamente pero Tigresa sabía que era porque no tenía el estomago para ver el desastre que estaba hecha.

-Eso que hiciste fue realmente descuidado! -Exclamo Shifu, claramente alterado.

-Lo sé. -Murmuro Tigresa casi imperceptible. Estaba sonriendo.

-Crees que hubiese valido la pena si se hubiesen lastimado seriamente? - _Si se hubiesen matado_ , fue el comentario inicial que Shifu pensó.

-El no va a vivir lo que yo viví Maestro. El ya sabe que tiene con quien contar. -Fue lo único que respondió Tigresa. Aceptando con brazos abiertos el dolor que sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se lleno de paz antes de caer desmayada. -Soy útil para el de esta forma. Fue un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a tomar de nuevo.

Shifu suspiro tristemente, el peso de su niña desmayada en sus manos sintiéndose mas grande de lo que realmente era. Mientras volvía al palacio de Jade a través de la nieve ensangrentada, paro de nevar hasta el día siguiente. Ni siquiera el cielo parecía querer recordar esta noche.

 **Fin**.


End file.
